


Veni, vidi, vici (I came, I saw, I conquered)

by Mandiday282



Category: Disenchantment (TV 2018)
Genre: Anal Sex, Dancing, Gay, Love, M/M, Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-10
Updated: 2018-10-10
Packaged: 2019-07-28 22:28:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16251062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mandiday282/pseuds/Mandiday282
Summary: Elfo came and Elfo saw, so what did he do next? Elfo conquered of course!Or Elfo and Luci dance.





	Veni, vidi, vici (I came, I saw, I conquered)

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t own Disenchantment, also this is my first lemon

Bean had dragged Luci and Elfo to yet another ball. Luci hates balls. He had to watch happy people dance happily with other happy people. 

Currently, Luci was standing in a corner, away from the noise. Elfo, who had been stuffing his face with cheese, walked over.

“What do you want?” The demon asked, annoyed.

“I just thought you looked lonely over here, all by yourself.”

“I’m not, I just hate having girls asking me to dance all the time.” 

“Uhg, I wish I knew how to dance!” Elfo said.

“You don’t know how?” Luci asked. What a tragedy, dancing was awesome, when you did it with people you like. And when you know how, that helps too.

“No, I’ve always wanted to learn, but never could. I always thought it looked like fun.” He said, “I bet it is fun,” He sad wistfully. 

“I can teach you.” Said Luci, Who was sitting next to him. 

“You know how?” Asked the elf.

“You don’t spend over 3500 years in hell without picking up a thing or two.” He said. 

So, Luci grabbed Elfo’s hand and began guiding him. Luci and Elfo glided across the dance floor together, Luci leading them in a complicated mix of moves.

“Where did you learn to dance?” Asked Elfo.

“My ex taught me a couple thousand years ago, he was a dance teacher or something, I don’t really remember. It was fun though, so I never stopped after we broke up.” Luci responded. 

“Oh, yeah my old friend Dancy tried to teach me but it never took... wait! Did you say he?” 

“How do you think I got to hell in the first place?” Luci whispered into Elfo’s ear, teeth grazing his shoulder sensually. 

“Really, so then you’re..?” Elfo trailed.

“Yes I am.” The demon stated matter-of-factly, “You don’t have a problem with that do you?” Luci asked. 

He was starting to feel a little defensive. He hated when people got all judgmental about his sexuality, it annoys the piss out of him. Always saying he was going to hell (no shit), or that God would be disappointed. Like seriously?!

“No, no. Not at all. In fact, I suppose I might have a confession to make,” said Elfo, quickly taking the lead in their dance, spinning and then dramatically dipping a shocked Luci, “I already knew how to dance.” He said, before pecking Luci on the cheek and pulling him up to lead him into a much more heated and complicated dance, full of dips and twirls and spins and other complicated moves.

Luci nearly lost his footing as he was reeling in shock. Did Elfo really have a thing for him? Was he serious? God, he was so screwed.

“You ok?” Elfo asked, noticing the demon becoming lost in his thoughts.

“Wha-? Yeah, yeah. I-I’m fine.” Luci replied.

“Good,” said the elf, who then leaned in and gave Luci several small kisses. Which turned into several long kisses. Which turned into a heated make out session.  
_________________________________

Elfo was quick to begin leading them up the stairs to the room they shared with Bean. Pushing the door open, never breaking their kiss, Elfo began guiding them to the bed. 

Elfo pushed Luci onto the soft mattress and broke away, coming up to take his shirt off, and admire Luci, who was panting and flushed. 

“Elfo! Hurry up!” He whined, becoming impatient.

“Someone’s impatient.” Elfo teased. He began rubbing the spot between Luci’s legs, causing his length to slide out. 

Elfo continued to tease the demon, sliding his soft hand up and down the shaft. The demon was quickly becoming a moaning mess of black fur. His eyes were so dialated, that you could barely see them at all, the only sign of their existence was the small white ring that his pupils didn’t cover.

“Nhg! Oh god! Just fuck me already!” Said the demon, desperate. 

“I don’t know, you need to ask nicely.”

“Please fuck me, oh god Please, please, please, please, please, please!” The demon begged. 

“Since you asked so nicely, ok!”

Finally, Elfo came down onto Luci, kissing him slowly, sucking in the demon’s moans. He began to rub around the base of Luci’s tail, looking for something until...

“Mmm! Oh god Elfo!” Luci screamed. Pushing back onto the fingers at his naturally slick entrance, Luci’s moans grew louder and louder as the elf’s fingers stretched him open.

Finally, when Elfo thought Luci was stretched enough, he pulled his fingers out, earning a needy whine from the demon, before sliding his very large (for an elf) cock inside the demon. They both moaned in ecstasy when the elf bottomed out.

Elfo stayed still inside of Luci until he heard the demon whine in need and try to fuck himself on Elfo’s cock. Then he began to move, thrusting in and out gently and shallowly.

“Harder! Faster! Elfo, harder! Please fuck me harder! Do it, do it, do it!” The demon demanded.

Elfo was more than happy to comply, speeding up his thrusts to match the demon’s desperate movements. Luci’s eyes rolled back into his head as he let out a loud moan, his legs moving so that his feet were resting at the small of Elfo’s back. The new position, combined with Elfo’s deeper thrusts caused him to hit that one spot. 

“ELFO!” he screamed as he came, come splashing between them. 

The demon could feel Elfo come inside him. 

Tired from their activities, the two began to drift off into wonderful, blissful, sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> So what do you think? I might add another chapter, depending on how much you people like this. If you want another chapter, be sure to comment, and tell me what you might like to see.


End file.
